callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ARX-160
The ARX-160 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The ARX-160 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the six assault rifles available in game. It is found used by Insurgency forces in all of the SAS missions after "Hostile Territory". Like all other ballistic weapons in game (aside from sniper rifles), the ARX-160 has no recoil. Though this may not seem unique, it also has a moderately high rate of fire, a quick reload, and decent hip-fire accuracy when moving. It also has a very accurate set of iron sights, better than some optical sights. Combined, these features make it an excellent weapon at medium to long ranges. Ammunition for it will not be a big issue either, as it is used frequently by Insurgents. Multiplayer The ARX-160 is available at the start for the Insurgency faction. Similar to its single player counterpart, it retains its zero recoil, moderately high rate of fire, swift reload, accurate iron sights, and decent hip-fire accuracy. Though its damage has been reduced, the aforementioned traits still allow it to be a deadly weapon at long ranges. However, the player should stay away from close quarter engagements as it is one of the least effective weapons at close range. Despite this, the player can still use it at close ranges by aiming for the upper body, preferably the head, to compensate for its moderate damage. Aside from close quarter problems, another issue the player will encounter while using this weapon is ammunition. Unlike in single player, the player cannot pick up ammunition for this weapon from other users. Even if they could, ammo would still be scarce as this weapon sees little use; this means that the player will have to conserve ammunition by firing in burst or aiming for vital kill points, like the head. All weapons, aside from shotguns, have zero recoil, making them significantly more useful than the ARK-160. ARX-160 MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160 in first-person view. ARX-160 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160's iron sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts The ARX-160 is featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has a built-in Laser Sight. Campaign The ARX-160 appears in the mission "Loki", used by both Icarus and the Federation, and is always fitted with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher and is missing the Laser Sight that it has in multiplayer. It has a high amount of reserve ammunition compared to other assault rifles in the game, and fires in two-round bursts instead of the fully-automatic mode seen in multiplayer. However, during the breaching part at the end, it is used in semi-automatic mode (Sgt. Thompson is seen switching the fire selector). It also has a slightly different reloading animation from the ARX-160 in other game modes, as the playable character throws the new magazine up and catches it before inserting it. Multiplayer The ARX-160 costs the most of any weapon to purchase, at 10 Squad Points. The ARX-160 has a low three-shot kill range compared to most of the other assault rifles and its minimum damage becomes a class worst six-shot kill. This makes the weapon much more suited for close range. Long range engagements are this weapon's weakest strength and should be avoided if possible. On the flip side, the ARX has a high rate of fire, only surpassed by the FAD, at 857 RPM. This makes it a fairly forgiving weapon up close, combined with the good effective range. The accuracy of the ARX-160 is somewhat bizarre as well. The recoil is heavy, but the first two shots fired have noticeably reduced recoil, making burst firing very rewarding. The iron sights are passable, but will not be in the taste of some players. Handling traits of the ARX-160 are superior compared to its peers. Its time to aim down sights is regular, but its Laser Sight boosts its hip-fire performance to somewhere between an assault rifle's and submachine gun's default, making it even better suited for close range. As well, reloads are average at around 2.87 seconds for a full reload. However, the weapons high rate of fire and 30-round magazine make reloads painfully frequent. The usual assortment of attachments are available for this weapon. To bolster performance, the Muzzle Brake and the Foregrip are extremely popular to alleviate two major weaknesses: range, and recoil. Boosting effective range, and lowering the heavy recoil, will significantly boost this weapon's effective stats. Due to the lower recoil burst, the Burst Fire and Semi-Automatic attachments prove to be somewhat effective, as they boost the damage multipliers, making it marginally easier to compete over the longer sightlines. With the ARX-160's great close range performance, classes should be centralized around this strength. Mobility perks such as Stalker and Agility allow the user to be quicker at all times, making them harder to hit in a gunfight should they strafe. Extinction The ARX-160 appears in the Extinction maps Nightfall and Mayday. In Nightfall, it is located on the catwalk near where the first intel about Archer is, in the compound. In Mayday, it is behind the sealed door above the second hive in the entrance area. It has one of the lowest ammo capacities in Extinction mode, so it is recommended to get something else rather than it. Safeguard In Safeguard, it can be obtained from a Supply Drop crate. It comes with a VMR Sight and Flash Suppressor. It has a faster reload compared to the AK-12, but it has less ammo in the magazine and less reserve ammo than the submachine guns in the game mode. Attachments Integral *Laser Sight (multiplayer only) Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (Extinction only) Gallery ARX-160 model CoDG.png|The model. ARX-160 CoDG.png|The ARX-160 in first-person view. ARX-160 iron sights CoDG.png|The ARX-160's iron sights ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|ARX-160 with an ACOG Scope equipped, used by Federation astronaut. ARX-160 pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon of the ARX-160 Custom. ARX 160 Render CoDG.jpg|Concept art of the ARX-160. Note that the ACOG scope's model was different from the final version. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The ARX-160 returns Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, now in a three-round burst firing mode. Campaign The ARX-160 is commonly used by the Korean People's Army and the KVA in the PC and next-gen versions of the game, whereas in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions the weapon is only found at some spots in some missions. Multiplayer The ARX-160 is a three-round burst assault rifle, unlocked at level 4. The ARX-160 is an odd damage-per-bullet Assault Rifle. At any range shorter than 7.5 meters, the ARX-160 will deal 35 damage, netting a three shot kill. At any range between 7.5 meters and 50 meters, the ARX-160 will deal 32 damage, netting a four shot kill, or a three headshot kill if one bullet is a headshot. At any range past 50 meters, the ARX-160 will deal 20 damage, netting a five shot kill, or a two shot kill in Hardcore game modes. For a burst assault rifle, the ARX-160 is noticeably weaker than past iterations, often requiring multiple bursts to kill enemies outside of close quarters. However, in Hardcore game modes, the ARX-160's damage profile makes it exceptionally powerful, netting one shot kills out to 51 meters; as well, due to the ARX-160's burst fire configuration, any additional bullets required to kill an enemy can be shot in quick succession. The ARX-160 has a lackluster rate of fire. Each burst will fire at 923 RPM; however, due to the burst delay, the ARX-160 will fire at 610 RPM overall. This supplants it as the slowest firing assault rifle, just barely behind the MK14, and as such, severely limits the weapon's damage output, as the ARX-160 has a nasty tendency to require multiple bursts to kill in Core game modes. This also makes the user's accuracy very important, as the time-to-kill ratio can be increased astronomically if the user has accuracy problems. The ARX-160 is almost unsurpassed on the accuracy front. The iron sights are very clean, and the recoil per shot is very mild, drifting very slightly upwards. Due to the ARX-160's burst delay, the weapon recenters perfectly after each shot, making it so the Foregrip is entirely unnecessary. The ARX-160 has above average handling traits. The hip-fire spread is a decent size, the user will move 10% slower while wielding the weapon, the user will aim down the sight in 250 milliseconds, and the reload speed is quite fast, taking at least 1.4 seconds to reload the weapon empty or not, and taking 1.2 seconds to perform a Speed Reload. Due to the ARX-160's low rate of fire and very large magazine capacity in accordance to other weapons, users will rarely be killed performing a reload, as it is both infrequent, and quick. The ARX-160 also has a very large ammunition loadout. As a result of a buff, the ARX-160's magazine capacity is unrivaled in the Assault Rifle class, sporting 45 rounds per magazine by default, and spawning with a large 180 rounds at their disposal. Due to the ARX-160's nature and its large starting ammunition, Scavenger is very far from necessary. The ARX-160 has the usual assortment of attachments available to it. The optical attachments are questionable in value, as although the iron sights are very clean, the usage of an optical attachment can vastly improve the user's performance of the weapon. As well, high zoom sights, such as the Thermal Scope and the Hybrid Sight, can prove invaluable when using the ARX-160 across very long sightlines. The Foregrip, as aforementioned, is far from necessary on the ARX-160, which sports extremely good accuracy to begin with. The Grenade Launcher is very weak, commonly missing key kills against opponents, and being near-useless against Flak Jacket users. With Danger Close, this damage is increased to make the Grenade Launcher more reliable, and is highly recommended to use if using the Grenade Launcher in Core game modes. However, in Hardcore game modes, the Grenade Launcher serves to be very powerful, commonly netting kills. However, in Hardcore game modes, Flak Jacket users will prove to be difficult to kill in one grenade, unless using Danger Close. The Laser Sight bolsters the ARX-160's hip-fire performance slightly; given that the ARX-160 is better geared for long range instead of close quarters, the Laser Sight doesn't prove to be very useful on the weapon. The Parabolic Microphone picks up suppressed weapons fire on the mini-map, making it so a more aggressive user can sneak up on unsuspecting opponents and kill them. However, the ARX-160, again, doesn't cater well to this role. The Tracker can prove very effective when playing the ARX-160 in a marksman role, as there will be times where the user will miss key kills; however, granted that the enemy isn't using Low Profile, the player can paint them on the mini-map, aiding teammates immensely. The Stock and Quickdraw Grip attachments both confer advantages to the ARX-160's handling traits, by drastically increasing strafe speed and halving the aim down sight time, respectfully. For a more aggressive role, this can prove to be extremely useful. However, for a more defensive playstyle, these attachments don't serve as useful, but are still nice to have, as they don't have any downside. The Suppressor is an odd choice on the ARX-160, as it'll decrease the three shot kill range to just 5.6 meters, while reducing the expansive four shot kill range to 37.5 meters. For a suppressed Assault Rifle, it boasts very impressive four shot kill range; however, sacrificing 12.5 meters of four shot kill range (or one shot kill range in Hardcore) for invisibility from the mini-map (this is nullified against soldiers with Parabolic Microphone attachments) is questionable. The magazine modifying attachments for the ARX-160 confer a good advantage, but the ARX-160 is already blessed in the magazine/ammo department to begin with: it reloads fairly fast, as the player will reload 300 milliseconds longer at most compared to without Dual Magazine, and the ARX-160 has a 45 round magazine and 180 rounds to spawn with without the usage of Extended Mags. These attachments aren't disadvantageous by any means, but their effects are somewhat unnecessary for this weapon. In terms of perks, Scavenger is anything but necessary, as the ARX-160 possesses 180 bullets to spawn with, comparable to a light machine gun. Toughness can prove extremely useful when using the ARX-160 in a marksman role, as even slight flinches can throw off the user immensely in ranged combat. Flak Jacket and Hard Wired prove very useful when using the ARX-160 defensively, as they offer resistances to explosive weaponry and tactical equipment, respectfully. Low Profile is also a boon when playing defensively, lest the player wish for enemies to swarm their location when a UAV is active. Cold Blooded and Blind Eye are good perks to have when playing stealthily, as the player is immune to threat detection methods (Threat Grenades, illumination on sights, name above the head, etc.), and the player is immune to detection via A.I controlled scorestreaks, while not being illuminated from player-controlled scorestreaks, which can prove very useful when on the move. The ARX-160 has some good variants to offer. The Hole Puncher and the Steel Bite will both make the medium range damage 35 and the minimum damage 25. This, in turn, gives the ARX-160 the longest three-hit kill range of its class, out of 51 meters, and makes the ARX-160 one of the most lethal weapons in Core game modes. As well, the Steel Bite offers high penetration power, akin to the LMGs and the conventional Sniper Rifles. The Hole Puncher will increase recoil by 10%, and increases hipfire spread by 10%, both of which are minor penalties. However, the Steel Bite has a much heavier toll, having 20% increased recoil and a reduced rate of fire, going down to 857 RPM per burst and 580 RPM overall. The Hole Puncher is a better choice due to being more accurate and firing faster. The Hole Puncher makes the ARX-160 a very powerful weapon, requiring significantly less bullets to kill an enemy, and giving the ARX-160 one of the fastest time-to-kill ratios in the game with maximum/minimum damage, slightly behind the MK14, the ASM1, and the Ameli Subverter. However, the MK14 and the Ameli Subverter must use multipliers to get their respective two hit kills. The Spoliator is a great variant to use in Hardcore, as it reduces viewkick by 10% and increases the fire rate in the burst to 1000 RPM, and makes the fire rate 642 RPM overall. However, this has a heavy downside of becoming 19 damage at a distance, or a six shot kill. While this is not noticeable in Hardcore, in Core, the long range time-to-kill will be much longer, as two whole bursts will be needed, instead of 1.6 bursts. In Hardcore, this damage decrease doesn't have an effect on the time-to-kill whatsoever. The Spoliator also has an Aim-down-sight speed reduction, going from 250 milliseconds to 275 milliseconds. This isn't very noticeable, and almost undetectable if using the Quickdraw Grip. Exo Survival The ARX-160 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 8. Due to its burst-fire fire mode, it can waste a lot of ammo if the player does not use it correctly. On the other hand, it has very low recoil, making it a good weapon for taking down enemies at long ranges, as well as a pretty fast reload speed. Due to its burst-fire mode it may be better to stick to using it at longer ranges, although because of its fast reload it may be a good weapon to keep as a backup if the player runs out of ammo with their other weapon or runs out of ammo in the magazine of that other weapon. Exo Zombies The ARX-160 appears in Exo Zombies on the map Outbreak. It is available as a wall weapon a floor above the Exo Station room, for 1,250 credits. It holds 30 rounds per magazine, and has a reserve capacity of 200 rounds. Similar to Multiplayer, it is a three-round burst weapon. Due to its burst nature, it can deal respectable headshot damage until around round 15, where it starts to lose its effectiveness rather quickly. Ammunition can be purchased from off the wall, and may be a common occurrence to do so, as the ARX-160 comes with 180 bullets to fire, alongside its low damage, which further encourages players to shoot more bullets. An upgraded ARX-160 is a very good off-wall weapon: it is able to deal high damage per bullet, and the reload time is rather short. In addition, it is located in the Exo Testing room, which is one of the largest rooms of the map, where players may stay and buy ammo when necessary. It also appears in Carrier - where it can be bought off the wall in the Bio Lab, next to Exo Slam and the Cargo area - which makes it convenient for purchasing ammo if one were to stick to the Cargo bay. Hybrid Sight - MK 4 Laser Sight - MK 7 Stock - MK 10 Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 kills *Target Enhancer - 80 kills *Thermal - 100 kills *ACOG Scope - 120 kills *Laser Sight - 10 hipfire kills *Stock - 20 hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double Kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double Kill medals with weapon Supply Drop Variants Gallery ARX-160 AW.png|The ARX-160 in first person. ARX-160 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights. ARX-160 reloading AW.png|Reloading. ARX-160 Render AW.png|Render of the ARX-160. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The front iron sight is not aligned with the rear iron sight; the sights are shifted to the left as opposed to being centered. *On the ground, the rifle appears to be fitted with a 20-round magazine. In first-person, it is correctly fitted with the standard 30-round magazine. *The ARX-160 in third person lacks the iron sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Uniquely to the ARX-160, the Grenade Launcher attachment wraps around the magazine well in first person, rather than than just be attached to a rail like on other weapons. **Nevertheless, the third person model shows it attached like on the others. *However, the Grenade Launcher's assembly around the magazine and the ACOG scope are white in the campaign version of the ARX-160, whereas in other game modes they are black. *The magazine has '5.45x39mm' written across it. *In "Loki", the cartridges expelled are black with 'CO2' printed on them. This means they are filled with a pressurized gas, which allows it to be fired in the vacuum of space. *When going into ADS, the Laser Sight can be seen very briefly while aiming before it automatically turns off. **The laser is aligned to the left of the iron sights. de:ARX-160 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles